


A Moment Alone

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Crack, F/M, Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Request: "FFVIII - Irvine/his hat."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the [Final Fantasy Kissing Battle, Valentine's Day Edition](http://first-seventhe.livejournal.com/101281.html). Request: "FFVIII - Irvine/his hat." Seriously.

Irvine felt a bullet whiz by his head and shot back quickly before hiding back behind the wall for protection. The shooting stopped, and a thought hit him.

"My hat!" Irvine squealed, although he'd never admit he made such a noise.

He took off his hat and looked it over before snuggling it to his chest and kissing it.

"Irvine...?" Selphie's voice called from behind him.

Irvine opened his eyes and pulled his hat back on quickly. "...yes?"

Selphie made a face. "Were you kissing your hat...?" Selphie questioned, and Irvine started to walk away.

He turned to her. "This never happened," he stated then grinned. "Were ya jealous?"

Selphie looked indignant. "Pffft, who'd be jealous of a stupid hat!" she shouted as she walked off.

When she was gone, he took off the hat and kissed it again. "Aw, baby, she didn't mean it. Anyone would be jealous of you," Irvine said to the inanimate object as he placed it back on his head and walked back to the rest of the group.


End file.
